Episode 708 (Friday 19th January 1990)
<< Previous Episode | Next Episode >> Episode 708 (Friday 19th January 1990) *SYNOPSIS: Susan phones Isabel to tell her she's okay. Mairi plans an evening out for her and Isabel to cheer her up, but more and more people invite themselves along! Plot Isabel is delighted to recieve a phone call from Susan at last, however her joy is short-lived when she asks Susan for a contact number, and she won't give it. Mairi confides in Lynne that she is worried about Isabel, and thinks she could do with a fun night out to cheer her up. Mairi later informs Isabel of the idea. Isabel is reluctant, but Mairi wins her round. However, things take unexpected turns when first Lynne tells Emma all about it. Emma than suggests joining the night out and making it bigger than originally planned. Later, Mairi tells Gladys about it, and she too become involved! Elsehwere, Claire is clearly disappointed when, having had his sling removed by Dr Wallace (a cameo appearance by script editor and writer Michael Elder), he informs her that home visits to Sneddon will no longer be required. Later, there is still bad feeling between Claire and Inverdarroch over Sneddon and Morag. Meanwhile, Sneddon continues to make life difficult for an irritated Eric, but despite Joanna and Michael's seperate attempts to dissuade him from fixing the wall, Eric remains firm. The episode ends with Eric reaffirming his resolve to Joanna, informing her the only person he has to prove himself to is himself. Episode Cast *'Claire Kerr' (Julie Miller) *'Davie Sneddon' (Derek Lord) *'Dr Wallace' (Michael Elder) *'Emma Aitken' (Amanda Whitehead) *'Eric Ross-Gifford' (Richard Greenwood) *'Gladys Lachlan' (Ginni Barlow) *'Hamish McNeil' (William Armour) *'Isabel Blair' (Eileen McCallum) *'Joanna Ross-Gifford' (Tamara Kennedy) *'Lynne McNeil' (Gillian McNeill) *'Mairi McNeil '(Anne Myatt) *'Michael Ross' (Gordon MacArthur) *'Mrs Anderson '(Marjorie Dalziel) *'Sheila Ramsay' (Lesley Fitz-Simons) *'Tom Kerr AKA Inverdarroch' (John Stahl) Episode Crew *Written by - Bill Craig *Location Unit - Malcolm Campbell • David Lee • Len Southam *Location Editor - Allan Armstrong *Cameras - Jack McNairn *Vision Supervisor - Jim Aldebert *Vision Mixer - Norman McNeil *Lighting Director - Ken McKenzie *Sound Supervisor - Brian Irwin *VT Editor - Tom Malcolm *Wardrobe - Liz McKinlay *Make Up - Sonia Moore *Stage Managers - Edith Hornall • Sandra Davidson *Production Assistant - Gerry Black *Unit Manager - Joe Miller *Floor Manager - Lynda McCaig *'Take The High Road' Theme -''' Arthur Blake''' *Series created by - Don Houghton *Stories by - Janice Hally '''• '''Peter May *Script Editor - Michael Elder *Designer - Steve Baldwin *Executive Producer -''' Robert Love''' *Associate Producer - Jim McCann *Producer - Brian Mahoney *Director - Fiona Cumming Current Cast (as of Episode 708) * also appears in Episode 1 Continuity Notes *Writer and Script Editor, Michael Elder, makes a cameo appearance in the last scene of part of one as Dr Wallace January 1990 Episodes • Fri 5th • Mon 8th • Fri 12th • Mon 15th • Fri 19th • Mon 22nd • Fri 26th • Mon 29th